Stone Melee
Overview Stone Melee lets you use the powers of earth and stone to do battle with your foes. Stone Melee allows you to strike with fists of stone, summon earthen weapons, and even quake the very ground itself. It is a Brute primary power set and a Tanker secondary power set. Power Tables Brute Stone Melee is available as a primary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Tanker Stone Melee is available as a secondary set for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Stone Melee powerset. Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your chance to hit. }} }} }} }} Fault A powerful stomp with your foot and you cause a seismic disturbance. This will crack the earth itself and cause chunks of bedrock to jut up, throwing nearby enemies into the air, possibly Disorienting them. Fault deals no damage on its own. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Heavy Mallet A more impressive form of Stone Mallet, the Heavy Mallet deals more damage, but is slower to swing. It has a greater chance of knocking down opponents. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hurl Boulder You are able to tear up a chunk of ground beneath your feet and Hurl it at an enemy. This attack deals moderate damage, and can knock foes back and even drop them out of the air if they are flying. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Seismic Smash This massive attack hits with all the force of the Earth itself. It deals tremendous amounts of damage, and may Hold the target if they are not defeated outright. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Stone Fist Your stone covered fists attack swiftly for moderate damage, and may Disorient your opponent. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Stone Mallet Your control over the earth allows you to form a mallet of solid stone. This Stone Mallet deals heavy damage, and can knock down weak foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Taunt Brute Description Taunt foes to attack you. Useful to pull enemies off allies and keep them attacking you to raise your Fury. An Accuracy check is required to taunt enemy players, but is not needed against critter targets. Tanker Description Taunts a foe, and all foes around him, to attack you. Useful for pulling villains off an ally who finds himself in over his head. Taunted foes tend to ignore other Heroes and focus on you for quite a while, so use this power cautiously. An Accuracy check is required to Taunt enemy players, but is not needed against critter targets. }} }} }} }} }} Tremor You can cause a localized earthquake immediately around you. This will deal moderate damage to every foe in melee range, while knocking them back. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets